Pariah of Misfits
by MatchboxZen
Summary: my own version of rogue's past and how she met the x-men. dedicated ta my friend disturbed courtney


Disclaimer: The whole X-Men concept and characters belong ta Marvel. Vera, Jimmy & the rest belong ta me.

I guess it mite help you if ya knew who's what in here:

Xavier, Logan, Cyclops, Jean, Storm and Beast are all adults.

The rest are lil teen peoples.

Dedicated to one of my all-time best online bud: Disturbed Courtney

Also, please forgive my crappy-assed French. Yo take-o el Spanish, so blame my Dad.

spacehogwarts@yahoo.com

****

The Pariah of Misfits

By: me, MatchboxZen

__

Her mind lives in a quiet room,

A narrow room, and tall,

With pretty lamps to quench the gloom

And mottoes on the wall.

There all the things are waxen neat

And set in decorous lines;

And there posies, round and sweet,

And little, straightened vines.

Her mind lives tidily, apart

From cold and noise and pain,

And bolts the door against her heart,

Out wailing in the rain.

Interior-Dorothy Parker

~*~10 YEARS AGO~*~

Five-year-old Lucy Sugarbaker was laying on her stomach in front of the television. Her favorite cartoon just came on. She laid there giggling every now and the to herself as her parents were in the other room arguing. They'd been doing this often, and to a point where it was routine.

"Why tha hell did ya even talk ta the Emerson's? Everyone knows that they're tha poorest and trashiest faml'y round! Ya want us ta get that reputation too?" Yelled Vera.

"Sugar, it's only dinner. They don' seem ta have a lotta friends 'round here, and I jus wanted ta be nice."

"Well, send 'em a card or sumthin! I ain't gonna have poor white trash in MY house!"

It went on like that. Her mother was very prejudice against anyone not like her. Normal. While her father, Jimmy, was the very opposite. He was kind and caring to everyone around him. His dream was to move to New York and go into the old-fashioned barbershop business, but Vera had him work in her father's factory of box making.

And the saga continued for another nine years until.........

"What tha hell did ya do ta that boy!" Vera yelled.

"Ah didn't do anythin', Mama, he touched me and fell down," cried Lucy, leaving out the kissing part.

"Fine, then, ya go an put him back where ya were, cuz I don't want anythin ta do with this. And when ya get back, y'all gonna have one helluva beatin."

The beatings got worse and worse every time. So, Vera got tired of it and just looked for a doctor to cure her.

~*~

"Well hello there, young lady." Dr. Magnus said in a happy tone.

"Hi," Lucy said shyly. She didn't want to go to the doctors to get cured. Mama said that she was curing her by beating the disease out and since Dr. Magnus was much larger, one impact seemed it would kill her.

"Why don't we go into my office, Lucy, and have a nice long talk?"

~*~

"Ya did what?" Jimmy Sugarbaker yelled.

"I took her ta tha doctor today and he said that I gotta scare her outta it, so I put her in tha closet and locked it." 

He glared at her.

"Well, it ain't like Ah killed her!"

Jimmy stormed toward the closet and unlocked the door. There laid his daughter, unconscious. He picked her up and got a suitcase out. He began to throw random things in frantically and went to Lucy's room to do the same. When he was about to storm out, Vera was standing there, blocking the door.

"Ya ain't leaving with mah daughter. She's almost cured!" She yelled insanely.

Jimmy just pushed her firmly aside and quickly ran out the door, hopped into his car and drove.

~*~A Week Later~*~

Jimmy had just bought the plane tickets to New York for him and Lucy. They had been able to stay at a hotel a few cities away from home. He was surprised when he got there; the door was ajar, and it was disturbingly silent.

"Lucy?" He called.

No answer.

He barged in to see a red and purple cape go out the window.

~*~

"Dr. Magnus!"

"Yup. But I prefer Magneto, if you please." He said as he took off his helmet. He sat down across Lucy and looked straight into her eyes.

"Lucy, you are very special. You see, there are people out there with special abilities. They can each do something different. I can affect metal," he proved it by gathering paperclips in midair and making it change into different shapes.

"Can you guess what your special gift is?" he asked.

"What?" Lucy said without interest.

"You can absorb a person's psyche by skin-to-skin contact."

"How is that a gift?"

"You could do many great things with this gift..."

"Well take it back! Ah don't want it!" Lucy cried.

"I can teach you to want it and a lot more," he said, creepily.

She was silent for a long time. He tried again. "So, what do you say? Join me."

She smiled. "Don't mind if Ah do." and grabbed his face into her hands.

~*~A Month Later~*~

She took all the money she could salvage from pick pocketing and the cash from Magneto's wallet. Ever since she had absorbed' him, she had acquired a unique white streak in her hair. She took a bus to New York to find her father. Hopefully, he would be there. She was running down the streets of New York desperately looking for a sign. It was getting tiresome and she was getting hungry. She looked for a nice restaurant so she could dine and dash. But it would be a little obvious since she was dirty, sweaty and raggedy. Lucy decided to at least get some nice clothes before going in wearing something moldy and crusty.

"Hey, get back here!" The clerk yelled as she ran.

She ran into a tall, gruff man. She just sidestepped him and pushed her way through the people behind him. "Damn rogue teenagers." 

~*~

Lucy ran all the way across town, as far away as possible from the store and into an alleyway. She changed into the dress she shoplifted and was in the process of zipping it up when she heard a voice from behind.

"Well, well, what's a pretty lil thing like you doing here?" There were 3 men in the approaching group.

"Yeah, girlie, you just it's pretty dangerous to be alone in an alley around here. You just *might* get hurt." They snickered..

"Come on, let's have some fun." The third came up and grabbed her bare arms, but surprisingly screamed, and fainted.

"Hey, what the hell did you do?" yelled the first one.

"She's a mutie!" yelled the other. "Call headquarters and get them down here for extermination."

She didn't know who 'headquarters' was, but they didn't sound too pleasant. So, Lucy did the only thing she could do. Run.

"She's gettin away!" Just then, there was an explosion from behind them that knocked them off their feet. She turned around to see what had happened, but there was a group of people in Halloween costumes running toward her.

__

Holy crap! she thought, _they must be "headquarters"_ and so she turned back and ran as fast as her little, meatless legs could carry her. Then, she bumped into an even larger mass of people._ Oh, no _she thought.

"This must be our fresh fish, boys." the largest of the group stated, "be careful catchin it though."

She ran in the way she came. At least the funny people knocked out the first 2. Then, she felt lots of things being thrown at her. She looked down as it passed. They were throwing rocks! Just then, a large one hit her in the head and knocked her face down. The Halloween people passed by her and finally got the angry mob away.

Someone turned her over, and she looked up. Two red on black eyes were looking at her and all she could hear from the fighting was, "Don' worry, chere. You're safe now."

~*~

Lucy woke up in some sort of infirmary with lots of high tech gadgets everywhere. She began to panic since the last time she was in one was with Dr. Magnus.

She rose to leave, but fell down onto the floor. Her head was bandaged and pounding. Crawling seemed to be her only option left. So she crawled into the hallway and toward the first door out she could find.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Ahhhh!" she yelled as she turned around.

There were three people standing in front of her. A woman with long red hair, one with white long hair and a bulky man, assuming he was a man, with blue fur all over. Lucy just stared at them, mind blank.

"Do not be scared of Henry, child. He is harmless," Said the woman with white hair, "let us help you." As she began to reach for Lucy's arm.

"Noooooooooo!" 

~*~

Charles Xavier was chatting with Logan when out of the blue, he felt confusion and fear in his head. He directed his telepathy toward the main object.

****

X-men report to the kitchen. Storm is in need of assistance and our guest has awakened.

~*~

Everyone arrived to the kitchen in a flash. There was Archangel, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Iceman, Wolverine, Cyclops, Gambit, Cannonball (*I think that's his name*), Jubilee and Charles Xavier. Oh, and of course, the other four mentioned earlier. 

Storm was lying on the ground unconscious, the others staring at the scared teen floating above them. She struck the wall with a bolt of lightning and flew out.

"Logan, get the Blackbird cleared and ready for take off. Students go to your rooms until further notice. Beast, take Storm into the infirmary. Cyclops, come with me." Commanded Xavier.

Everyone did as they were told and when the Blackbird had left, Gambit hopped onto the roof for some thinking.

__

Merde, de belle femme left. And I t'ought she might stay for a lil while. He thought. But his spacial awarness sensed that he was not alone on that roof. Gambit quickly turned around, cards charged in hand.

"wait."

He looked closer and recognized the figure. "Hey, chere. What ya doin' here? All da teachers been lookin' f'r ya." He stated as the cards evaporated.

She just stared at him with a look of fear and awe. He had demonic eyes, but seemed angelic enough. He was going to attack her, but then called it off. He could control his power, unlike her.

"are.are ya gonna turn me in?" she rasped.

"Non, non, why would Gambit do a t'ing like dat?"

"gambit?"

"Me, chere. Remy Lebeau, at your service." He said as he reached to kiss her hand. But she quickly jerked it away before he got touched her.

"Relax, petite, I can control my power. Ya ain't gonna explode."

"it's not that. It's justwhen someone touches mah skin, they get hurt. Like that lady downstairs."

"Oh," Gambit nodded with understanding. It got quiet for a while until Lucy spoke again.

"so, how long have I been here?"

Gambit looked at his watch, "Um'bout 2 weeks, 4 days and 7 hours."

"Ya kept track?"

"Remy wanted ta know how long it take for de femme belle ta fall under his charm." He replied smiling an awfully big smile.

She laughed. It's been a while since she had, but it felt good. 

~*~

It's been a week since Lucy had enrolled officially at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She kept her distance and everyone else kept theirs. Well, Gambit was the only exception, but still, it made her feel lonesome. She seemed to always be alone. At mealtimes, alone. Never was she once invited over to sit anywhere else, but in the tiny corner. Whenever she entered a room, the other students would pack up and leave. She was the loner of the student body, the outsider of mutants, the pariah of misfits.

One day, a girl (hopefully) with a yellow raincoat, a pink shirt, and a head of black hair that looked as if it was previously from the end of the woodchipper line on a conveyor belt, came up to her and talked for the first time.

"Listen up, and listen good. Gambit is MY guy. Not you or anyone else's. MINE. I almost had him until you came along. Now all he does is complain that we're not nice enough' or any of that shit to ya, and frankly, I'm tired of it. The only person who can get him out of this funk is you, so I think that it'd be best if you'd leave before blood starts flyin."

Both girls stayed their ground. Neither one wanting to show weakness to each other.

"That just goes to show what happens when ya ask nicely." Woodchipper said, "Oh, well." And pointed her hands toward Lucy. 

Lucy was temporarily blinded by the bright lights coming out of her hands and was hit square in the chest. She coughed and turned around on the ground and tackled the other girl by the legs. Nearby she could hear a boy yelling, "CAT FIGHT!!!!"

They fought on and on, chipmunk cheating with her flashy fireworks and kids chanting "Jubilee, Jubilee, Jubilee," until finally, Lucy knocked her down to the ground. Hard. 

"You rogue bitch!" spat Jubilee (she knew now that was her name)

Lucy pulled her up so close that there was barely an inch in between them and whispered, "That's Miss Rogue Bitch to you, ya gerbil!"

"EVERYONE BACK AWAY!" yelled Wolverine. He got the two girls apart, glaring at them. "The Professor wants to see you. BOTH of you."

They both trekked slowly toward his office and quietly knocked the door.

"Come in."

They entered and met a stern looking Charles Xavier. "You both know that I do not allow any personal fighting on my property and in my school. You are to behave and respect one another. What possessed you to attack one another?" The girls both started at the same time, so the Professor told Lucy to go into the hallway so that he may hear both sides of the story in peace, one at a time.

While Lucy was sitting in the hallway, pulling on an extraneous thread, someone came up and joined her.

"Hey petite, you okay?"

"Yeah, great, just great."

"I heard dat you and Jubes got inta a fight. Is dat true, chere?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I jus wanna know why ya did it, chere. I mean, Jubes is always up ta something involving competition of my attention. Dunno why. De girl would be jealous of Cyclops if I said anything good bout him."

She laughed. Damn, that would be twice in one week. Wow, a world's record in Lucy's book.

"Well?" implored Remy.

"Well, what?"

"Are ya gonna tell me what happened, or am I gonna hafta hear dat from Jubilee?"

She told him their conversation, and at the end, he began to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"She..she actually t'ought dat wanted her?"

"That was the impression."

"Well, I gotta remind myself ta break da news to her dat my heart belongs ta another." He said as he looked long and hard at her.

Lucy started to get hot under the collar and began shifting her eyes everywhere else but his. Then, her big break came when the door opened.

"Remy!" Jubilee exclaimed. He got up and started taking her away from Lucy.

"Y'know chere, dere's something dat I've been needin ta tell ya." He whispered as he winked at Lucy.

She half-smiled and walked into the Professor's room.

"Hello. Now as I know of it, Jubilation admitted that she started the fight and will have a month's detention doing laundry duty. You will only get one week's detention of kitchen duty. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Well, the kid may be crude and mean, but she's got honor.

"Now you will report to Jean next Monday, okay?"

"Yes,sir."

The Professor looked at her for a short time, deciding whether or not it was the appropriate time to ask her.

"In order for it to be much easier for the teachers and everyone else, we would like to have a name on file of you and some information about you, if that's alright."

She nodded.

"Full Name."

"Lucy May Sugarbaker."

"Birthdate"

"July 17, 1985."

"Handle."

"Excuse me?"

"Handle, code name. You know, Ororo Monroe is Storm. Scott Summers is Cyclops etc. "

"Oh." She thought long and hard all the way back up to the fight with Jubilee. She smiled, that fight was good for something at least, "Rogue."

****

The End

A/N: It's done!! YAY!! My very first X-Men fanfic. Anyways, if you don't understand anything or wanna point out something, then e-mail me or say it in your review. And for those of you who caught on that I don't like Jubilee, good for you! 

R/R


End file.
